The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunication networks, and more specifically, to a new modular jack to which a plurality of twisted-pairs of conductors are to be connected.
The use of various devices to connect one or more signal-carrying cables or conductors to one another has steadily increased over the years due to the ever increasing use of data networks in everyday life. The use of insulation displacement connectors (IDCs) has undergone especially rapid growth due to the ease with which they allow conductors to connect to various interface devices such as jacks and connection blocks.
However, as data networks continue to expand in size and complexity, so does the need for connection devices, such as IDC jacks, that offer greater ease in the installation and management of a plurality of conductors or wires that run to and from a connection point. Furthermore, as the industry""s standards in networking and communications continue to develop, the need for connectors that offer a consistent high level of performance continues to grow. For example, a significant amount of signal noise or crosstalk can develop within a standard jack connection because of something as simple as wire placement. Accordingly, there has been increased demand for an IDC jack that better addresses the issues of ease of installation, along with wire or conductor placement.
The present invention relates to a modular jack for connecting one or more twisted pairs of conductors. Included within the module is a jack frame and a terminal housing. Running through a base of the terminal housing is one or more wire management tunnels, with each tunnel possessing a first opening located within a first end of the terminal housing, a second opening located within a second end of the terminal housing, and a third opening located within a surface of the terminal housing from which extend a plurality of turrets